Deleted Imprefections
by TotVultus
Summary: Xenon was so intent on recovering his memories that he never once thought about what he could be forgetting. Xenon-centric fanfiction.
1. Shut Down

Xenon sat on a metal bench inside the Resistance Headquarters, Claudine was inspecting his wounds from the prior raid of the Black Wing's lab. He suffered only a few scratches and scuffing along his artificial skin, his body and mind still one hundred operational and barely noticed the pain. There was a shared, comfortable silence between the two; Claudine bandaging Xenon's arm while the Xenoroid sat down patiently and let her work, it was fascinating that Claudine still insisted on treating his wounds despite being able to heal on his own Xenon noted offhandedly.

When she finished, Claudine nodded in approval and stepped back, Xenon's ocular orbs stared at her handiwork and he thanked her automatically for the assistance. He knew he should have sounded more sincere for her help, but truth be told he was disappointed; another lab destroyed with no information on his memories or who he was before "Xenon".

There were times where he wished to be like Roo-D or Beryl and let his memories dissolved and build new ones over top of them with his new friends and new life. But, the static in his head and the acute sharpness that rakes through his cranial cavity every time he tries to remember his past is just another reminder that he's incomplete. A huge part of his life is missing, and he wants to find it out no matter how long it takes.

"Xenon! Xenon!" A high-pitched voice called his name and trotted up to him, translucent tail waving back and forth in what Xenon deduced as excitement.

"Roo-D? What's the matter?" He replied, looking down at the smaller bot. Behind Roo-D was the enigma in a bear mask of the resistance, Checky.

"Nothing's the matter." He answered for Roo-D, "I've found something in the lab that I think you might like to see."

Xenon tilted his head, feeling a strange emotion bubble in his lower chest cavity; his Internal Emotion Identifier helpfully supplied that he was feeling anticipation. "What is it?"

The mechanic instructor pulled out a flat case with a disc in it. It looked about as impressive as a normal CD from the Kerning City Mall, which is to say…not impressive in the least. Before Xenon could debunk Checky's claim the bear-masked instructor continued. "After hacking through the Black Wing's research files, I came across a piece of hidden data, something called 'Deleted Imperfections'. It's quite the large file and I think it has something to do with you." Checky stated, holding the disc out to Xenon with his index and middle finger.

That feeling he had before-anticipation, came back stronger as "excitement" now and his mechanical heart started functioning at double speed. Xenon's ocular orbs constricted as he narrowed in on the disc; this could be it, it could be an insight to his lost memories. It was odd to think that inside such plain object a missing piece of his life was there, that the abstract idea of "memories" could simply be downloaded and sealed away inside a plastic disc. Nevertheless Xenon didn't question it too much, he was grateful to even have this little bit of information, no matter what it may be.

"My memories…?" Xenon finally spoke, his voice light and hopeful at the possibility. "When can we proceed with the download?"

Despite the bear mask on Checky's head, Xenon could somehow tell the mechanic was quirking an eyebrow. "Want to get right down to it, huh? We can do that right now. Follow me to the garage." Xenon didn't have to be told twice, he immediately stood up and followed Checky toward the garage where the other mechanics were building their equipment and chasing each other with oil slick hands. Xenon looked over his shoulder to see Claudine following him with a small encouraging smile on her lips; she seemed glad that Xenon was a little closer to finding out his identity. Xenon mirrored the smile with one of his own and quickened his pace, Roo-D bounding up next to him, trying to keep up with him.

Finally they reached the back room of the garage; it was a small room with nearly all four walls covered in various computers and electronic devices, wires and extension cords covered whatever the computers didn't. In the middle of the room was a metal table and Checky stepped up to it and patted it with a gloved hand comfortingly.

"Sit right here, Xenon." The Xenoroid obeyed and sat on the table with a thump. He glanced around skeptically, something in Xenon's circuits described as "unease" started to fill his head and chest, his fingers idly tapping against the table as Checky slipped the disc into one of the many computers. This place was reminiscent of the Black Wing's laboratory, it was made of cold and calculating technology with little to no life; a place that Xenon grew up in, and the only thing he'd ever known before the Resistance crashed into his life. The Xenoroid jumped when he felt a hand clasp his shoulder, ocular orbs looking up at the person.

"A little jumpy are you? Don't be, Checky knows what he's doing. I'm positive." Claudine assured him with a side grin. Roo-D also hopped up on the table and pressed a paw over Xenon's twitching hand.

"Whatever happens, we'll still be here for you! Even with whatever memories you get, never forget the friends you have here and now!" Roo-D then wiggled her way between Xenon's arm and rested against him comfortingly. It was such a natural and warm gesture that Xenon couldn't help the tiny smile that tugged at his lips.

"The data is ready to transfer, are you ready?" The mechanic instructor asked as he turned toward Xenon with the USB cable in his hand. The Xenoroid nodded and relaxed back against the table.

"I am."

Checky still hesitated, pausing before he plugged the USB in. "Once it's plugged in I can't take it out until the download is finished, is that fine?" There was something in Checky's muffled voice that Xenon couldn't quite identify. Wariness? Caution? Whatever it was it didn't denture Xenon from the chance to get a possible glimpse of his past.

"I understand the conditions and I'm still willing to go through with it." He affirmed curtly. Checky wasted no time now, flicking open the slot in Xenon's headset and clicking the plug into place.

"How do you feel Xenon?" Checky asked, staring into the data and numbers that raced across Xenon's bright blue eyes. The Xenoroid couldn't manage a reply, he felt his eyes get heavy and his systems start to shut down into sleep mode. His body slacked against the table and his head lulled to the side, the only movement was the nearly human way his chest would rise and fall with each breath that ghosted passed his parted lips.

Roo-D frowned and lightly nudged Xenon with her head, "Is he going to be okay?" she murmured worriedly, tail flicking back and forth anxiously.

"He will, I was expecting him to go into sleep mode." Checky said pointedly and gestured to the screen, "It's going to appear as though he's dreaming." The static on the monitor dissolved into a scene, Claudine immediately identified it as the Edelstein garden where she and the others would play as children.

"Are we going to see Xenon's memories too?" Claudine asked with a raised brow, lips pursed in a fine line. "Isn't that an invasion of his privacy?"

"Maybe. But it can't be helped, you can leave if you like." Checky challenged, sitting in one of the chairs and looking at the screen. Claudine didn't move an inch, curiosity held on fast to the woman and she sat down in another chair, watching the screen as well. She would chastise herself for this later, but at the same time the thought finding out what happened to her long ago childhood friend was too good to pass up. The group hushed any other words and silently watched on Xenon's past played out before them.

_**-Deletedimperfections . zip : Download Starting…-**_


	2. Reboot

_**-Deletedimperfections . zip : Download Starting…-**_

"I have to head home guys, talk to you later!" The boy said, already making his way out of the garden.

"See you tomorrow Nicholas!" Belle said cheerily and the others chorused their own good-byes as well. The boy, Nicholas, began walking home from there and when he was far enough away an old man stood in his path.

'_Who is this grandpa? I don't think he's from this town…_' the boy thought, eyeing the strange old man who held a teddy bear in his arm. The corners of the man's mustache quirked up in a smirk and he took a step toward the boy.

"I found a suitable candidate." The old man stated cryptically, Nicholas felt a chill of dread down his spine and he took a step back away from the man, flinching when his back slammed against a hard metallic surface. Two robots gripped his shoulders and he struggled against their iron grasp.

"L-let me go!" Cried Nicholas as he thrashed around in a fruitless attempt to free himself. The old man glared at the child from behind his glasses, voice lowering.

"If you struggle too much, my androids might accidentally rip your arms off." The threat in the old man's voice was all too apparent and Nicholas ceased his struggling and went limp in the robots arms, trembling in fear. The old man turned on his heel and began walking off, the two robots dragging Nicholas behind him.

"Finally! I found what I was looking for!" The old man boasted as he strolled down the path, "It's a good thing I looked all over town." He chuckled, stuffing his hands in his pockets. Nicholas spent most of the walk trying to find a way out of this situation, ranging from fighting tooth and nail to bargaining his way out. None of them seemed plausible to him in his current predicament, but he couldn't let himself get kidnapped by this madman..!

"Oh ho~ I see you have some fight in your eyes. Well save it, runt." The man said sternly, and then his tone lightened into a taunting one, "you're going to need it." Again with the vague and cryptic message; Nicholas had hoped maybe this man was all talk, but then he recalled what the man had said earlier…

A suitable candidate…what did that mean?

Nicholas assumed his question would be answered soon as they approached one of the mine shafts on the outskirts of Edelstein. The old man punched in a code of numbers and the gate to the mine opened without hesitation. Only the people of Edelstein were allowed in the mines! Who was this man and how did he gain access to this place? The robots shoved Nicholas forward when he hesitated and the old man only smiled at the boy's expression.

"What? Are you awestruck at the sight of the glorious lair of the Black Wings?" The old man cackled, his boots thumping over the steel floor. All around them were humans and rabbits alike, all dressed in similar clothing with identical black leather hats.

"This is where the Black Wings are..?!" Nicholas yelped in shock, of course he knew about the terrible organization that took over his hometown, but he never thought he'd actually see it for himself, nor did he imagine it was this huge… The old man laughed harder at the boy's surprise.

"But of course, how else are we going to revive the great and powerful Black Mage without keeping organized? These lovely mines have such an enormous stash of electricity too!" Nicholas simply gawked, too stunned to form any words. "But…" he continued, rubbing his chin with his forefinger and thumb thoughtfully. "That's all fine and dandy for our leader, but I'm afraid I have other plans, plans that involve you." The old man's voice was dark and the smirk only confirmed the evil thoughts lingering in his tone. Nicholas knew immediately that there was no bargaining with this madman and in a pitch of fury he ripped his arms from the robot's iron grasp and sprinted toward the exit in a final act of desperation.

"After the test subject!" The old man screeched, "Don't you DARE let this one get away!" Humans and huge rabbits swarmed on Nicholas, the huge rabbit guard blocked the exit and forcibly knocked Nicholas to the ground with a powerful kick to the stomach. The boy fell hard on his back, curling up on his side in pain. He squeezed his eyes tightly shut to hold back any tears that threatened to come out. One of the guards pressed their foot to Nicholas' head to keep him firmly in place.

"Test subject acquired, professor Gelimer."

The old man, Gelimer, strode over to the boy and scowled at him, extremely displeased at the boy's disobedience.

"I was piqued by that fight in your eyes, but now I find it absolutely annoying! No worries, we'll program that disobedience out of you." Scolded the old man as he glared down at Nicholas from behind his glasses. "Come now, I have lot to prepare so let's get the test subject to his new room." Gelimer clapped his hands and smirked, returning to his morbidly gleeful tone.

Test subject…the way Gelimer referred to him made his skin crawl; it was a foreboding omen of what's to come.

Nicholas was lead down a long corridor further into the mine—not that he could truly refer to it as such, the place was built with steel walls and unusual technology, it hardly looked like a mine rich in minerals any more. Gelimer opened one of the code-locked doors at the end of the hall and hurried inside, gesturing for the guard to bring the boy in as well.

"Hurry, hurry!" He said in an ecstatic voice, as if he couldn't wait to show the boy what was lying in the room before him.

Nicholas wished he kept his eyes closed.

The research room looked far too big for an underground base, but there it was in all of its horrific glory. Lining the walls were tubs filled with a blue liquid, humans suspended in the fluid while in a comatose state (or so he hoped). There were bodies slewed on tables with hooded figures murmuring over them, the place reeked of blood and oil. Nicholas felt a wave of nausea wash over him and a cold sweat break out across his brow.

"Keep moving!" The rabbit-guard commanded, shoving Nicholas forward and in the boy's sickly state he toppled over meekly. The guard scowled, whiskers twitching. "Is this really the subject you've been looking for, boss?"

Gelimer only smiled darkly, eyes glinting behind his glasses. "Oh give him time, once I free him from that pathetic human side, he will be a solider of battle and mine to control." The old man let out a hearty laughs and nodded to one of the cells. "Lock him up while I research my plans and consult the Alcadno Alchemist." The old man scuttled off toward the direction where the hooded figures were huddled. Nicholas slowly got to his feet only to have the guard grab him by the back of his shirt and drag him to the back cells.

The boy wanted to fight off the guard, but deep down he was too terrified to move, he was scared of what was going to happen to him. What had happened to the other people suspending in strange fluids and laying on operating tables? He didn't want to think about it, he just wanted to go home. He recalled the last thing he said to his friends; "See you tomorrow" and it dawned on him that he may never see any of them again. No pretending to play Mesorangers with Bella, picking fights with Brighton and Elex, or eating lunch with Claudine…

He was tossed into the cell none-too-gently and the rabbit guard punched in a code that sent bars crashing down, locking him inside the cage. Nicholas waiting until he was sure the guard was away before a small pathetic sniffle escaped his lips. From there is escalated…

The tears began the spill from his eyes and he quickly covered his face with his hands, sobbing into his palms. Everything he seen and everything he just been through came crashing down on him, the harsh reality of his situation made his body tremble with heaving sobs.

"H-hey…" A quiet voice called out, a delicate hand touched his shoulder. Nicholas flinched and shrank back from the touch, peeking through his fingers to see a girl in the same cell as him. "Don't cry…it'll be okay." She said, scooting closer to him so Nicholas can see her face through the minimal lighting that the cell allowed.

The girl was about his age with long icy blue hair and bright green eyes, her skin was pale and a little dirty from the poor living conditions. Her clothes sagged on her loosely, suggesting either the clothes were too big, or she was too skinny to fill them up. Despite the terrible situation the two were in she smiled gently at Nicholas, reaching out to touch his shoulder comfortingly. This time he didn't cringe, but he lowered his hands to get a better look at her, she didn't seem to be a threat, in fact she seemed just as afraid as he was.

"W-will it be okay..?" Nicholas questioned meekly, rubbing his eyes to wipe away his tears. The girl looked down at her dirty hands, her expression sheepish.

"I…I don't know." She replied honestly, "but at least we aren't alone? I've…I've been lonely in here by myself…"

Nicholas felt a little pang of sympathy for the girl and he managed a tiny smile for her. "Yeah…we aren't alone in this…" He held out his hand to her, "I'm Nicholas. What's your name?"

"Clementine." She said, returning the smile and the handshake. For the rest of the day the two shared stories of their lives; Nicholas talked about his friends from Edelstein and Clementine told stories of her home in Magatia. Even if it was bittersweet talking about their home life, having some company in this dark place managed to give them a little light to kindle.

Unfortunately, in this dark place friendship doesn't last long.

_**-Download 21%-**_

The next morning Nicholas awoke with a start at the sound of Clementine screaming, her face streaked with hot tears rolling down her check and chin.

"I don't want to go back! Please don't take me!" She wept, gripping the bars as if her life depended on it. Nicholas sprang to his feet immediately and grabbed her arms, digging his heels into the concrete floor in an attempt to anchor himself down.

The guard was having none of that. With his free hand he pulled out a gun and shot it directly at Nicholas' chest. The bolt of electricity crashed against him in a flurry of sparks and the boy was sent reeling back from the impact. His head smacked against the concrete wall of the cell and an explosion of white hot pain burst from behind tightly shut eyelids and he slumped back with a moan of pain, muscles twitching from the aftershocks of electricity. Nicholas' could recall Clementine calling his name over and over, but it sounded so far away and getting farther still…

Nicholas woke up in a cold and empty cell; cerulean eyes blankly stared at the floor. He was alone now. First the madman takes him away from his friends, and now he takes a friend away from him...! He stands up abruptly, only to wobble and shamble back down in an instant, hissing in pain at the ache in his head and his stomach. Nicholas reached up and realized he had bandages wrapped firmly around his skull.

'I guess someone was in here…' He thought, his assumption was confirmed when he noticed the bottle of orange juice and plate of…food? If it could even be called that.

Nicholas crawled over to the plate and inspected the food. It was a pale doughy color with pieces of green herb in them; the meal was cut into perfect cubes and had a gelatinous texture. Nicholas promptly pushed the plate of suspicious food away from him and inspected the orange juice. That at least looked edible to him. Pulling the cork out, he took a gulp of juice and instantly started coughing, sputtering orange droplets in his hand. The juice was warm to the taste and he could feel it tingle across his tongue and slip down his throat and spread through his insides, it dulled the ache in his head and stomach instantaneously.

Nicholas blinked slowly and glanced over at the orange liquid, realization finally settled in and it accrued to him that he was drinking an orange potion. Now that he was expecting a potion and not refreshing orange juice, the boy took another sip of the liquid. It sent a soothing pulse of warmth down his throat and it seeped into his head and stomach, washing his wounds in a comforting numbness. Before he knew it that potion was gone and the boy sighed contently. He could live off these rather than whatever that was. He casted a forlorn look from the corner of his eyes at the blocky food.

The boy didn't know how long it had been since he woke up, but eventually a rabbit guard showed up and entered the code to the cell. The guard reached out and Nicholas crawled away from him, not wanting to be taken or hurt by this person again. Instead, however, the guard grabbed the empty potion bottle and full plate of food, arching a brow at the boy.

"You didn't eat it?"

"Not hungry." Nicholas replied immediately, avoiding eye contact with the guard. The rabbit left out a puff of air through his nose.

"Gelimer ain't gonna like that. He specifically said you need to eat this. He babbled on how there is some herb from Mu Lung in it that'll increase your strength, or something,"

Nicholas felt his blood boil at the name, clenching his teeth. His cerulean eyes finally looked up at the guard and the boy sneered a reply, "If that madman wants me to eat then I'm not going to do it!"

The rabbit twitched his nose, quirking an eyebrow at the kid's defiant words. "Listen boy, there ain't no one around to impress, acting like a hero will only get you killed. And it's our job here to kill the heroes."

Nicholas tried not to let it show that the guard's words frightened him, he only continued to glare at the rabbit. The guard sighed and shook his head.

"You'll come around. I give ya a week tops before you break down." He rolled his eyes and started walking off.

"Wait!"

The guard looked over his shoulder boredly. "Hm?" He grunted.

"Next time you come back, can you give me some chalk? I'm bored in here."

The guard huffed but didn't reply, hopping away from the cell and out of sight. Nicholas sighed and leaned against the wall of the cell. The boy drew his knees in close and wrapped his arms around his legs, tucking into a little ball. He hated this place so much; there wasn't anything he could do to distract himself from this horrible hell. He missed his friends, he missed his home, he missed Clementine and prayed to whatever god or goddess out there that she was okay.

_**-Download 29%-**_

Nicholas must have passed out because there was another plate of food and a red potion in his cell; he was also pleasantly surprised when he saw two sticks of chalk lined up on his tray of food. The boy eagerly drank the potion, noting that he didn't get much of that healing sensation as he did with the orange one.

'They must be giving me weaker potions.' He thought and eyed the "food", he was still going to stubbornly stick with his fasting just to spite Gelimer. Nicholas never forgot about being called a "test subject", and maybe if he can make himself weak Gelimer would have no choice but to throw him back out. Nicholas knew that the plan wasn't necessarily the most thought out one, but it was the only plan he had for getting out of here. Ignoring the food, Nicholas took the chalk and began drawing on the walls of his cell.

He started with drawing the Edelstein town hall, and then added his friends one by one. They were all so happy; all of them were in a Mesoranger pose claiming that they were going to protect Edelstein from the Black Wings. Nicholas smiled fondly at the memory and continued drawing, realizing he forgot something. Next to him and his friends, Nicholas drew Clementine how he imagined her to be; long hair in a ponytail, in a dress rather than dirty rags he seen her in. Even if he ran out of chalk he was happy to have this picture of happiness with him in this dark and gloomy place. He had hoped that maybe his friends or family would come and look for him here.

_**-Download : 57%-**_

Three weeks had passed since he arrived here; Nicholas noted as he scratched through the tally marks on the left wall of his cell, he started keeping track of the days that passed by. He still hadn't eaten a bite of that food despite the guards continuously bringing it to him. But the boy could feel himself get weaker and weaker by the day, the red potions did nothing to neither curb his hunger nor soothe the ravenous pain in his stomach. However, the guard still gave him pieces of chalk every few days and drawing had been a good distraction from the hunger pains.

Nicholas was quite proud of himself, he was able to hold back on giving in to Gelimer's and the Black Wing's demands regarding the food. But the pride was short lived, for the boy could barely lift his head up or move from the corner of his cell. His eyes had a hard time focusing and everything appeared in double vision. Even if Nicholas tried to move he was so lightheaded that he'd simply crumple back to his knees and curl up on the floor. Starving himself was almost as torturous as the anticipation of what Gelimer meant by "test subject" all those weeks ago…

The usual guard came by and opened his cell like clockwork, setting the food down—no potion this time as it has been for the past four days, and locked the cell up. Nicholas looked at the food meekly, stomach roaring in absolute need. Nicholas was so weak, so desperate that he felt himself crawl over to the cubed food and lift one of the pieces into his mouth.

Nicholas shuddered at the texture but to his surprise it actually tasted good, really good. He couldn't tell if it was his hunger making the bland-looking food taste decent or if it was tasty on its own but Nicholas eagerly ate the food until the plate was clean. He could fell his energy returning slowly, the weakness he felt moments ago seemed so far in the past, the boy felt better than he has in weeks.

Maybe fasting wasn't that way to do it; maybe he should get stronger and then escape from the cell at full strength when they brought him his usual meal. With his belly full and strength renewed, Nicholas felt his hope grow. Maybe there was a possibility he could leave this place!

_**-Download : 84%-**_

It's been a total of six weeks and Nicholas came to the conclusion that no one was coming and he was never escaping this hell. He was at the Black Wings and Gelimer's mercy. It was a terrible feeling to be hopeless, but it was easier to swallow than the constant living in his fantasy of actually getting out of this place. Anyone who ever knew him probably thought he was dead and his plans to escape were easily squashed a week ago when he tried to make a run for it. The Black Wings were too overwhelming; he was a fool for thinking he could actually escape.

He stopped talking, he stopped drawing—there were no places left; he covered the ceiling, the walls, the floors and even his old smudged drawings. There was nothing for him to do except sleep, think, and eat. Nicholas started doing very little thinking and more staring blankly ahead. It was a chore to think, it gave him ideas and hope; things that were useless in this cramped cell. How sad it must seem, the Black Wings reduced this child to a broken shell of what he once was. If his friends could see him now what would they say?

What would they say? That's a good question, it seems so long ago since he last seen them. The last time he had any kind of contention with a person. Wait…there was that one girl…Clementine? Was that her name? Their friendship was so fleeting and brief that sometimes Nicholas was able to convince himself that he made her all up in his head. The boy laughed bitterly to himself and jumped a bit at the hoarse voice. He startled himself; it's been a while since he heard his own voice.

Only in the Black Wing's base would you be scared even when you're by yourself.

Nicholas had gotten used to the usual systematic schedule he was on, so when two androids came up to his cell door empty handed, the boy was immediately on edge. The two grabbed him with iron hands and hoisted him up.

"Master Gelimer is ready for you." One said and Nicholas could only blink hazily in response.

'That's right…I was some test subject wasn't I?' He recalled apathetically. Nicholas no longer cared about his fate, he wasn't scared of dying. In fact he might welcome it, anything was better than living his life in that cage like a rat any longer.

The androids dragged the boy away into the farthest steel reinforced door at the end of the lab. One of the two android's easily typed in a thirty digit passcode and the door rose open. Inside was a simple, pristine white room with a table in the middle. Around the room it was wall to wall with computers and cylinders of strange fluids. But that's not what caught Nicholas' attention, not even professor Gelimer standing beside the table did.

A girl around his age stood on the far end of the room, her icy blue hair tied into a long pony tail and she was dressed in a tight-fitted white suit with glowing accents of pink. Nicholas recognized her immediately, despite the blankness in her features.

"Clementine…" Nicholas croaked hoarsely, he cleared his throat and tried again, "Clementine!" He shouted. All at once the mask of apathy collapsed and Nicholas' vision blurred with tears of relief. "You're okay..! You're alive!" The girl made no attempt to move or show any emotion on her face. The girl looked to Gelimer for an answer for the boy's behavior.

"Clementine? Was that her name?" The professor chuckled and pushed his glasses up. "I'm afraid you're mistaking, this is Beryl, my first fully functional Xenoroid."

Nicholas's expression crumpled and he looked at Clementine—Beryl now, lips trembling as he meekly spoke again. "Beryl..?"

The girl nodded curtly, artificial blue eyes—Nicholas recalled her having green eyes before, scanned along Nicholas' form. "That is correct. Master has chosen you to be one of Xenoroid. You should consider yourself honored to participate in Master Gelimer's research." She said matter-of-factly.

Nicholas stared in horror; he was going to be a Xenoroid? What that hell was that? He didn't know what that meant for him. Clementine looked so much different now; she didn't smile or seem very human anymore for that matter…

"The process is simple; with the help of Alcando alchemist and Gelimer's genius we will replace your weak human parts with those of androids. We'll start with your five senses, then your heart, then your brain. From there you will be in a comatose state and the alchemist will continue their work on your body until you are 100% fully functional again." Beryl explained without a shed of emotion, as though she was talking about some architecture project.

The boy listened to the entire explanation with large eyes; his face drained of all color and stared in terror at the two. This was unreal; they couldn't possibly make him into a robot..!

Gelimer noted the horror in the boy's face and smiled sadistically, "I know you're a runner, so here's a warning before you try fleeing." In a movement faster than the eye could catch, Beryl was at the door, hovering in the air with a long scythe in her hands. Artificial blue eyes were glowing a dangerous red and she held the scythe to Nicholas' neck, the blade lightly skimming over his thin throat. "With her new body, she is much faster than you can ever hope to be~" the old man boasted. "It's easier for you to comply, instead of run."

Nicholas' heart hammered in his chest, a bead of sweat rolling down his temple. He had nowhere to run, no other options, he was trapped. Moments ago he was ready to give up and now the small embers of hope had come alive; he didn't want to give up, he wanted to fight!

The boy bent his knees and prepared to get into a fighting position, but Beryl caught the slight movement and shoved her palm into Nicholas' back and causing the boy tumbled forward.

"Even now you still want to fight? I thought after six weeks that fire in your eyes would have been snuffed out!" Gelimer scolded, glaring from behind his glasses. "I guess we will have to do this the hard way." The scientist nodded at Beryl and the Xenoroid easily grabbed Nicholas by the back of his ragged shirt and threw him on to the table. The boy let out a pained yelp, squirming as the androids strapped him down on the table until he was immobilized.

Nicholas' breathing came out panicked and quick, fingers clenching and unclenching as if trying to unlatch the straps himself. Gelimer approached him with that sickening, sadistic smile.

"You know, I was going to take pity on you, boy." He started, "I was going to make sure you had a pill that would knock you unconscious for this part of the procedure." The madman looked over that his side table, various sharp instruments laid out in a neat and waiting row. "…being that it is the most painful…" Gelimer picked up a scalpel and idly turned it around in his gloved hands.

Nicholas' throat went dry and he was beginning to hyperventilate, "N-no, please don't…" he whimpered, trying to turn his head away.

_**-93% -**_

He looked desperately at Beryl for help, a small part of him believing she was still the girl crying out his name as she was snatched away. But the Xenoroid only stared back with cold, calculating eyes.

_**-95% -**_

The Alcando alchemist started to gather around; chanting lowly in a foreign language, unknown symbols that were carved into the table began to glow.

_**-97%-**_

The scalpel started to near Nicholas' face and the boy closed his eyes tightly as if he could avoid the pain by not looking. He felt a sharp pressure behind his eyelids and his vision start to go blood red.

_**-99%-**_

An agonizing scream ripped through the boy's throat and echoed across the small room; his cries and pleads of mercy fell upon deaf ears as the Alchemist and scientist continued to work.

_**-100%-**_


	3. Reconfigure

The screen went a dark red and eventually static started to take over. The three of them sat in muted silence, staring at the monitor in horror and disgust.

"I knew the Black Wings were terrible but…" Checky shook his head, gloved hands gripping tightly on to the arms of the chair. Claudine's expression was unreadable but her eyes were hard and dark, lip curled back in a sneer.

"Those sons of bitches!" She cursed and stood up abruptly. "How could they even _think_ to treat a child like that? To _experiment_ on them!" Claudine raged furiously. Roo-D's ears folding back and she looked over at Xenon, lightly touching a tiny paw to his face.

"Guys, look…" The two Resistance members turned toward the droid, then to Xenon.

"He's…he's crying." Checky noted, the way his shoulders drooped and head lowered showed the sadness he felt for the Xenoroid.

Sure enough, there were the distinct trails of tears rolling down Xenon's face; his breath was coming in quick short burst that sounded almost akin to sobbing. Claudine pulled a cloth from one of her pockets and started dabbing the water away.

Roo-D nudged her head against Xenon's cheek, "I'm sorry Xenon. I'm so sorry." She got no reply from the Xenoroid and she can only watch helplessly as he sobbed quietly.

"Isn't he supposed to wake up, Checky?" Claudine inquired as she wiped another wave of tears from Xenon's face. "The download is over, isn't it?"

Checky scratched his chin and looked at the screen, head tilting to the side. "So I thought…But it looks like there is more to his memory." The mechanic nodded at the screen as another download bar started to appear.

Claudine's lips pursed and her eyes narrowed, "there is more to that torture than what we just saw?" She asked in a tight voice.

"Maybe Gelimer couldn't get rid of his memories all at once…and he had to delete them in portions." Roo-D offered, looking down at her paws almost guiltily, translucent tail curling around herself. The two looked at her skeptically; it's hard to remember that Roo-D was a part of Gelimer's research as well.

"And what do you mean by that?" The bear-masked mechanic asked with a hint of sharpness in his voice.

"J-just look." Roo-D squeaked in reply, sinking low against the table and curling up by Xenon's side. Claudine and Checky turned their gaze back at the screen as another download started, the static faded from the monitor and the two Resistance members took their seats and intently watched the screen once more.

_**-Teardownrebuild . mmrs : Download starting… - **_

All he known was darkness, the last thing he recalled was overwhelming redness and pain then nothing after that. When he woke up his ears were ringing with an irritable high pitch whine and he could smell the pristine whiteness of the room, along with the smog and machinery behind the door his back was up against.

"Where…am I..?" His voice cracked, it sounded different but he couldn't quite place what was different about it, nor could he remember what his voice sounded like before.

"You're in training facility A!" A high-pitch voice piped and the boy groaned, covering his ears. "Oh, sorry. Was I too loud?" The voice tried again, softer. But to the boy it still sounded as loud as before.

"T-training facility..?" The boy asked. "Training for what?"

"To become stronger of course." Came the quick reply, as if they were waiting to answer that question. "It was master Gelimer's orders that I instruct you on training!"

"Gelimer..?" He repeated. The name sounded familiar and it stirred up an unknown feeling in his stomach. "Who is he?"

"Only the most important person here silly!" The voice laughed cheerily. Somehow the boy found that hard to believe but he ignored the doubt in his mind for now and instead decided to find out more about where he was.

"How am I supposed to get stronger if I can't see?" The boy asked and reached up to touch the bandages over his eyes. "And everything is so loud…" he added, cringing in pain at the constant ringing in his ears.

"That, you'll have to get used to. You have super advanced sense now, you'll be able to hear, see, smell, taste and more better than humans!"

The boy frowned, shoulders hunched. "But I am a human!" He said defensively without really knowing if it was true or not. The voice giggled in response.

"Of course you were. Take off the blindfold." The boy did as he was told and started unraveling the bandages, soon he could see the brightness of the room from behind closed eyelids. Hesitantly, the boy opened his eyes and gasped out loud. Everything was so sharp and in focus, he could see everything; from the stains on the ceiling to the cracks in the wall. He turned his gaze down to his hands, his eyes tracing over the faint grooves on his palms and the intricate swirls that created his fingerprints.

"W-whoa…" The boy breathed out in awe.

"Cool isn't it?"

The boy's attention snapped away from his hands and to the direction where the voice came from. Sitting in front of him was a creature that he can only describe as fox-like; it had a white body with accents of pink and a soft-looking tail that became transparent toward the tip.

"What are you?" He blurted out without thinking.

"I'm Xenodroid Roo3378 model D. And I'm here to instruct you on training." She said, tail flicking back and forth. The boy figured that the name was a little too hard to remember and sounded very…synthetic.

"Can I call you Roo-D then?" The boy asked, reaching out for the creature. The gesture seemed to confuse her and her tail stopped moving, small eyes blinking up at his hand then to his face.

"What?"

"Roo-D. It's like a nickname. It's a lot shorter than Roo-abunchofnumbers model D." The boy smiled meekly. "It's okay if you don't like it."

"No!" Roo-D interjected, "I like it." She smiled and nudged the boy's hand with her head. "So, when one gives out their name it's only customary that the other person they're talking to gives them their name."

"What?" The boy blinked at the overly complicated explanation.

"What is _your_ name?" She said again with a laugh. The boy's brows furrowed, eyes glancing to the side as he pondered it. Why couldn't he remember his own name? Everyone had one right?

"Nicholas!" He suddenly gasped, perking up. "My name is Nicholas." The boy smiled and patted Roo-D's head.

"Nice to meet you Nicholas! We're going to be seeing a lot of each other for training. So I hope you don't mind." Roo-D squeaked and started trotting up to the door on the other end of the room. "Well come on! Training starts now!" She piped, waving her tail.

"R-right! Training to get stronger." Nicholas said and stood up with a little bit of effort, using the wall for support. "I'm coming!" He called out after her and followed the fox-creature to the door.

From there Roo-D taught Nicholas how to control his new super senses and utilize them in a way to benefit fighting. Roo-D kept him busy with training around the clock that he barely had time to ponder why he was here and where he had been before. All he knew was he enjoyed the company of the little fox creature.

Three weeks later Roo-D leads him to the same room they met in and Nicholas craned his ears to listen in for any surprise attacks. When none came the boy gave his companion a puzzled look.

"What are we doing here Roo-D? I thought you said I passed all my tests!"

Roo-d padded to the door, tail hanging low. "You did. Better than Gelimer originally thought was possible for you." Nicholas beamed, he enjoyed gaining approval.

"Am I going to finally meet this man? You mention him a lot."

Roo-D seemed hesitant on answering and it began worrying Nicholas, "Yes." She finally answered. "You're going to meet him outside this door."

"Really?" Came the quick reply and Nicholas grabbed the door handle. "Alright I'm going to meet him. I'll see you later Roo-D!" He looked over his shoulder with a smile that quickly fleeted from his face at Roo-D's concerned look. He didn't have any time to think about it as the door closed behind him and immediately everything turned dark.

_**-Teardownrebuild . mmrs download completed-**_

_**-Teardownandrebuild2 . mmrs download starting… -**_

The next time he woke up there was a sharp pain in his chest and he gasped aloud, eyes snapping open.

"Ngh..." He groaned, rubbing the spot where his heart was on his chest to nurse the pain away. The boy breathed in and was met with another sharp pain. "Argh!" What was going on? Where was he? Why did it hurt to breathe?

"Hey." A voice called out and a strange creature trotted up to him. The boy blinked slowly, it looked like a pink and white fox.

"Hey..?" The boy replied hesitantly. The fox sat in front of him and the boy was able to get a good look at it. He didn't know what kind of creature it was but it sure was adorable, he noted in the back of his head.

"I'm Xenoroid-" The creature stopped, eyes lowering in what the boy almost assumed was sadness. "Roo-D. I'm…Roo-D."

"Roo-D?" The boy repeated and smiled, "That has a nice sound to it. I like it."

The creature—Roo-D, smiled a bit. "I do too." She said. A silence fell between the two; from what the boy observed Roo-D had more to say but she kept it inside for some reason.

"So…" The boy began, rubbing his chest idly to soothe the pain. "Where are we? And what am I doing here?" He inquired, glancing around his surroundings. There was nothing to look at; the walls were bare and white with only two doors in the room, one behind him and one on the other side of the room.

"You're in training facility B." Roo-D replied, "And I'm your instructor, I'm going to help you get stronger!" Something in her tone seemed forced? The boy didn't dwell on it too long.

"Stronger? That's good because I can barely breathe…and my chest hurts…" He murmured with a sharp exhale, looking down at his chest.

"I know." Roo-D said and tapped a paw on his knee, "it'll get better in an hour or so. You have a new strong heart now. You can probably run for miles and not get tired!" She added with a smile, tail waving.

"Run for miles? That'll be cool." He chuckled and slowly got to his feet, it took much of his effort and he was left breathless afterwards. "R-ready…" Roo-D giggled and trotted to the door.

"Maybe the first few days we'll educate you on fighting, and then we'll get to the fun stuff Nicky!" She said happily. The boy paused and frowned at Roo-D.

"Who's Nicky?" He asked, his brows furrowed in confusion. Roo-D stopped in her tracks, tail drooping low and her ears folded back.

"O-oh…" was all she said. The creature turned around and looked at the boy with desperation in her eyes. Roo-D hopped up and landed on the boy's shoulder, whispering into his ear. "Listen…I know we just met but you have to remember what I say." She began in a hushed voice, "No matter what happens, remember this. Even at the back of your mind! Remember that your name is Nicholas." The boy winced at the sudden wait on his shoulder and listen closely.

"Nicholas?" He mumbled to himself, something seemed familiar about that it but was it really is own name? What _was_ his name anyway?

"I know it seems weird but your name is Nicholas, I promise. Don't forget that okay?" She pleaded, eyes searching his face. He only just met her and the boy could tell this was unusual behavior for the cute fox.

"Okay." The boy finally agreed, "I won't forget. The name Nicholas has a nice ring to it." He offered her a smile. Nicholas was better than having no name at all, he concluded.

From there, Nicholas and Roo-D trained together. Roo-D taught him all the lessons and techniques of battle. A week later she put him on an exercise routine to maximize his stamina and agility. Nicholas didn't mind; it kept him busy and he liked testing the limits of how fast or how long he could run. He spent most of his time exercising and resting that he never bothered asking about questions about who he was and what he was training for.

Four weeks passed since he woke up in the strange white room and now he found himself being lead back there by Roo-D. After spending so much time with the droid Nicholas began to pick up on her habits.

"Your tail is low, are you upset?" He asked as they entered the white room. Roo-D didn't answer, only kept her head low. "Roo-D, what's the matter?"

"You're…going to meet the scientist now…" Was her sad reply. Why was she sad? He heard all about this Gelimer guy, and apparently he was the reason Nicholas was alive right now. The boy rubbed his chest absent-mindedly; it was thanks to this new heart that he was stronger. Yet Roo-D appeared sad that he was meeting Gelimer.

"It's going to be okay Roo-D, I'll be back in no time. And we'll go running around the lab again, alright?" Nicholas promised with a grin, trying to lighten Roo-D's mood to no anvil; she still looked downcast.

"Remember what I told you? Don't forget your name, okay?"

"I know, my name is Nicholas." The boy confirmed with a nod. He feels more comfortable with the name now than he had weeks ago; it's starting to sound natural to him, maybe it had been his name all along?

Nicholas smiled to Roo-D and stepped into the room on the other side of the door. The heavy steel door slammed behind him as he entered. A flurry of robotic and human hands grabbed him and threw him on the table. He squirmed helplessly as they strapped him down and the last thing he saw were two red eyes glowing over him. Then the darkness closed in on him and everything went black.

_**-Teardownrebuild2 . mmrs Download Completed-**_

_**-Teardownrebuild3 . mmrs Download Starting... –**_

...

**Hibernate mode: On. **

**Nerve impulses working at: 30%**

**Minimal to no movement… **

**Ocular orbs: Off.**

**Temporal sensors : Operational.**

**Frontal Lobe status: Working. **

**Heath Status: 50%**

**Cranial Cavity Status: Critical. See GELIMER for assistance. **

**Hand and Feet sensors: Unresponsive.**

**Nervous system download in progress…please wait…**

**Lumbar condition: Critical. Incomplete. See GELIMER for assistance.**

He couldn't move, only watch as streams of data filtered in through closed eyelids. He didn't know what any of it meant.

_Where am I..? _

**GELIMER'S lab; Black Wings Territory. Research facility room 603. Awaiting final upgrade. **

The text appeared over his vision as an answer. All of that meant nothing to him.

_What am I doing here? _

**Awaiting final upgrade. **

Once again. An answer that meant nothing to him.

_Let me open my eyes. _

**Denied. **

A burning emotion bubbled in his stomach and up his throat, his mind supplied that he was feeling "angry". His body twitched a bit but did no other effort to move or help him. There was nothing he could do except wait for this "Gelimer" guy to up-grade him, supposedly.

"Look at him, he's on his way to cyber perfection!" A voice boasted. "It has been a long process but it was worth it!"

"He looks a little…beaten up, sir?" A timid voice offered up.

"Quiet Allen!" The voice snapped, "He's syncing up his senses and body with his new brain, once that's completed the wires can be put away."

"S-sorry sir…" The voice from before apologized. There was a chuckle that sounded right in front of him.

"Well, it's taken nearly a damned year to get you this far. I'm not wasting any more time with petty organic issues. You are a Xenoroid, version 2. I learned some things while building my first on and I've taken those flaws and eliminated them." The voice stated surely, "You're stronger, faster, and when you're operational you're going to train every day until you're the best."

The boy felt something uneasy stir inside of him, even his internal thoughts couldn't identify what it was. Maybe it was fear? There was a pause before another voice spoke up.

"What about me, master?" A female voice asked, sounding as scared as the boy felt.

"Oh, yes you're good too Beryl." The man said off-handedly, "You're the first model after all, the prototype to greatness." The female voice was quiet after that and the boy felt a pang in his chest cavity for the girl at the man's cruel words.

_I'm sorry… _he thought uselessly, unable to voice his apology.

**System Update completed. **

**Shutting down…please wait…**

Slowly everything turned a quiet black and his senses faded; the conversations around him started to become muted as he slipped off into a comfortable darkness.

_**-teardownrebuild3 . mmrs Download completed-**_


	4. Change User Profile

_**Useless . mmrs Download starting…-**_

Eye panels flicker open and he scans the room; there appears to be organic creatures within his vicinity according to his heat detectors. However there was a creature—and early Xenoroid model sitting in front of him.

"Hello Xenoroid Roo3378 Model D." He greeted automatically. The droid's ears folded back and she appeared hesitant.

"My name is Roo-D." She corrected. Despite her timid appearance her voice was firm.

"Very well, hello Roo-D." He said curtly and stood up; glancing around the room for a sign of what he should be doing when a message flickered across his eyes.

**Head to Training Facility D. Follow these coordinates. **

A map appeared in the corner of his vision and he began heading to his destination. However after a few steps something tugged at his leg.

"Wait! Before you go!" Roo-D shouted and trotted around him until she stood in front of the boy. "Please, tell me your name." She asked, looking up at him hopefully. The boy stared back, data flickering across his ocular panels for a few moments.

**No Results Found**

"I have no name, but my model number is 'Xeno200'. Is that acceptable?"

Roo-D looked dejected, as though some secret hope had been smothered. Her tail hung low and he identified her as feeling 'sadness'.

"I'm sorry…" She murmured. The boy couldn't decide if it was directed at him or herself. For a fellow Xenoroid her behaviors sure were strange. He didn't dwell on it for too long; he let it go and continued to the door.

"Wait!" Roo-D called out to him again and he signed in annoyance.

"Yes?"

"Can…can I call you Xenon then?" She asked and bounded up next to him. "We're going to be seeing a lot of each other, and I rather call you by a name than Xeno-numbers." Roo-D chuckled lightly.

Strange behavior indeed. He mused to himself, but if it made the fellow droid feel better and didn't harm him then he saw no problems with it.

"Very well. My name will be Xenon from now on." He confirmed, it was an odd thing declaring his own name out loud. But he supposed it had a nice ring to it.

_** Useless . mmrs Download Complete-**_

_**-There are no other files in "Deletedimperfections . zip" queued up to download-**_

_**-System will shut down and reboot…Please wait…-**_


	5. Save Settings

While Claudine and Checky were watching the screen Roo-D had curled up closer and closer to Xenon, hiding herself each time a new memory with her showed up. She remembers all of this; she could have told this to Xenon at any moment but she didn't. She chose not to. Roo-D was afraid of hurting her friend; she played as Gelimer's pawn to help Xenon forget who he was. She made sure the only thing Xenon would remember is fighting and training, all human memories were considered useless.

Her circuits burned with shame, guilt gnawing at her internal motor. She felt like a horrible friend. And now the two Resistance members were eyeing her suspiciously, as if deciding what they should do with her.

"I know what you're thinking…" She started hesitantly, peeking out from under Xenon's arm. "Yes, I was a part of Gelimer's plan, but the more I got to know Xenon, the more I started to care and break free of my original programing! I never wanted to hurt Xenon again…"

Checky still looked like he was ready to tear Roo-D in half and look into her inner circuitry and Claudine looked furious behind her mask. Roo-D shrank back meekly, ears folding down.

"D-don't." A tight voice gritted out. Xenon sat up from the table, the plug removed and his palm pressed into his head, eyes screwed shut in pain. "Don't. Hurt Roo-D." He finished, his free hand resting on the smaller droid's head. "It's not her fault. She only did what she was told at the time, and even then she tried helping me." He looked down at Roo-D, managing a small smile. Roo-D peered up at him gratefully then gasped.

"X-xenon! You're..!" The Xenoroid watched as a few droplets fell on Roo-D's head and his vision start to blur; gingerly he touched under his eyes. He was crying…

Immediately Claudine's fury dissolved and she held out that same cloth from early to Xenon, who only looked at it blankly, not sure what she wanted to do with it. She let out a puff of air through her nose and started wiping his tears away, Xenon didn't protest. However a small noise that sounded suspiciously close to a sob escaped his lips.

The group was quiet for a few moments, the only sounds in the room was the static from the monitor and the occasional sobs coming from Xenon. Checky was the one who managed to break the silence by asking the question that was one everyone's mind.

"How do you feel? Now that you know about your past Xenon, or should I say Nicholas?"

Xenon felt a strange sensation swirl in his chest cavity at the name, _his_ name. But…he wasn't Nicholas anymore was he? Nicholas was a human boy who liked to draw and play in Edelstein Park with his friends. Nicholas was a boy who had his childhood forcibly ripped from him and experienced something that humans can only imagine in nightmares. It seemed so surreal to Xenon that what he just seen was _his_ childhood. He felt like he was watching someone else's life and not his own.

He is Xenon now—an android who defied his programming and broke free of the control that was forced on him. He's the Xenoroid who went on an adventure to get stronger on his own without Gelimer's help. The Xenoroid who struggled to decide what kind of gifts he should get his friends in Edelstein when he came to visit.

He could never go back to being Nicholas, and maybe that was alright with him. He may be crying now but a part of him is grateful, deep down he's glad to finally have a look into his past and find out where he came from. Isn't that what Roo-D had told him before? A part of being human is to accept the good and the bad times.

"Xenon?" Roo-D questioned, nudging him gently with her head.

"I…feel sad." Xenon began and everyone in the room held their breath, "A part of me feels sad for what happened and for all of the events that led up to me becoming Xenon. But I do not regret seeing it." He looked down at his hands and the pulsating blue glow of the patterns on his suit. "That part of me feels so far away. That is not who I am anymore. I am a new person, I am Xenon. Not Nicholas." The Xenoroid turned his gaze up back to his friends. "It is easier to move on now that I've seen my past. I feel content with this information despite how tragic it was. But I am happy that there is no longer an emptiness in my cranial cavity that I felt before. What is left now is to continue on with the future and make new memories with the people in my life now."

Claudine's lips quirked up in a small smile and she folded the rag back into her vest pocket. "Remember what Roo-D said in the beginning?" she asked, "No matter what happened, never forget the friends you have here and now. We're here for you Xenon." Checky nodded with a thumbs up.

"Absolutely." He confirmed in a muffled voice. Roo-D seemed to relax now that the Resistance members no longer looked at her like she was an enemy.

"I'm sorry Xenon." Roo-D murmurs quietly, "If I could change the past I would…"

The words that came out of Xenon's mouth caused a stir in his circuits because logically they were flawed but maybe being with humans canceled out some of his logic based thoughts; after all sometimes emotions spoke louder than calculations.

"I wouldn't change the past." He said, "I am happy with where I am now and the life I have here in the Resistance."

Logically he should want to go back and be human again, to escape the torture and experimentation. But Xenon didn't feel that way; his forgotten past doesn't define who he is today. Maybe it was a small human part of him that gave him hope that everything was okay. That seemed like something he and Nicholas had in common.

* * *

><p>"<em>Roo-D…Is being human always this wretched and painful?"<em>

"_I don't know. But I do know that being happy and being sad are two sides of the same coin. Gelimer may have tried to erase your memories to make you perfect, but he was wrong. Knowing pain and suffering are what makes happiness worth fighting for."_

* * *

><p>~ Fin ~<p> 


	6. Author's Note

Yes, the dreaded author's notes have finally come.

Before I begin I must admit to the disclaimers:

I do not claim ownership to the characters, places, or some of the dialogue.

However I did make up the name Nicholas, Clementine, and the two default Xenoroid names as well as some of the events that took place in this story.

Now that the boring stuff is out of the way, I'd like to talk about this story.

Xenon is by far one of my favorite characters, he has a sad back story that Nexon only scratched the surface of. A human boy kidnapped and turned into an android? How messed up is that? As I played through Xenon's story on GMS I became thirsty to learn more about him. I've read many, many stories about Luminous, Phantom, Freud, and the other heroes.

But rarely have I read anything about Xenon. So, to quench my thirst I decided to write my own interpretation on Xenon's past by incorporating what I knew, and making up the details I found through quests.

I remember having to re-write a few paragraphs because my timelines were wrong, or I completely forgot a detail all together.

(I'm pretty sure my timeline is still a little sketchy so please bear with me.)

Notable things I found out through quests and talking to Roo-D

-Why Roo-D was built to be "cute".

-Xenon's memories were deleted bit by bit, not all at once.

-Xenon admitting a part of him was sad when Roo-D told him the truth about her.

-The name "Roo-D" was given to her by Xenon.

I can make a long list of things but if you're reading this now it means you had just read 10k of Xenon and you're probably done by now.

I shall leave with this final note; a lot of effort went into the fanfiction, I hope you enjoyed and appreciated it! I don't care about reviews, but just a like is enough for me to feel all warm and fuzzy.

Thank you very much for taking the time to read this.

~ TotVultus


End file.
